Littlekins
by Angelic Imperfection
Summary: Harrykins expected to go to sleep, things decided to go bad for him. When his physical and mental age have been reversed to that of 3 years old! How will things turn for him when he is found by Kala Snape in the night. Kala/Severus, Kappy/Harrykins


**Disclamer: **I am not J.K Rowling. I am a writer and this story is based on a roleplay which Kala Snape & I are co-writing. As we go along, this story will advance. Kala Snape belongs to my friend, Candice and Harrykins belongs to me. Kappy belongs to my girlfriend and everyone else including Harrykins' and Kala's children belong to well whoever the characters belong to.

**Dedication**: Kala :

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 1

When the sun goes down and the darkness settles in and all the creatures go to sleep while the night crawlers come to wake, peace comes down upon all. Rest is what is expected and one takes comfort in finally putting their mind and body to a calm state. The brain does its duties, restoring the body and practically restocking the shelves as it does its daily duty.

All of this one would expect in a normal night of sleep and that is exactly what the nekubus, Harrykins was doing as he lay in bed with his arms around his husband. His head was rested on the pillow and there was a bit of a half smile curling the edge of his lips upwards. He was fast asleep and his triangular black ears stood, twitching occasionally as he slept yet he tuned out the sounds of the snores of the other boys inside the Gryffindor dormitory.

The night was as usual calm and the wild life that lived in the forest and at the edges of the lake sang their nightly songs, their calls carried by the calm still air. The sky was clear with very few clouds and to complete it all, the moon was full and there seemed to be twice as many stars in the sky, their twinkle at its brightest like a call in the wild.

It seemed as everything was normal until the sound of as trigger like something out of the ordinary reached his ears. Dark startling green eyes opened slowly and Harrykins lifted his head and looked in the direction of the door. He seemed to sense that something was wrong therefore he slowly untangled himself reluctantly from his love and planted a kiss upon the unruly ebony nest of hair and nuzzled him lightly in his upmost affection and slid out of bed.

He was cautious as he approached the door and slowly slid it open and peeked out. Everything was clear and fine yet something continued to urge him out to investigate, a little thing called curiosity. Rather than taking the stairs, he jumped off the railing at once and landed upon the scarlet carpet of the common room and all he heard was a small whisper before he was suddenly being assaulted.

A heavy chain was thrown around his neck and he was yanked downwards. He fell to his knees on the ground and suddenly something was being forced into his mouth. He snarled menacingly with such ferocity that any normal person would've fled but the burning liquid slid down his throat. Something else was dumped on him and he gasped, nearly screaming out as it burned. The dark green liquid burned through his clothing, leaving holes as it finally reached his skin.

The moment it did, Harrykins began to claw at his chest with a whimper and a look of anguish in his eyes but suddenly, things began to get darkened and the tall nekubus fell to the ground with a thud.

He wasn't left like that as suddenly he began to change. His limbs became shorter, thinner and his ears shrunk in size to fit him as after a few seconds, Harrykins was no longer a 17 year old looking being. He was a toddler, a 3 year old rather. A figure finally came out from behind one of the arm chairs and he was picked up by the chain and carried out of the common room. To them, things had gone better then they had hoped and now they had to dispose of him.

Midway down the stairs, they met up with a familiar African American looking blonde, Blaise Zabini. He roughly took hold of the unconscious nekubus with a bit of disgust on his features and quickly descended the steps to the dungeons. Soon enough, Draco could have Potter again and this animal would no longer stand in the way of that.

Finally reaching the dungeons, he headed for the potions classroom and undid the locking charms upon the door and slid inside the room. He hurried up to Snape's desk and dumped the boy carelessly on the floor and tied the end of the chain to the desk's leg and hurried out, leaving the room. When he woke, he would be completely unaware of anything that happened.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The night had been extremity of bleak and the possibility of it becoming worse looked not so promising. Lying full dressed on the double bed in Severus Snape's quarters; Kala Snape appeared to be very much alone. Laying flat on her back, her bright eyes gazed at the stone ceiling in the dark yet fixated on nothing in particular but a single aged stone block.

Exhaling heavily, her head turned slowly to look at the empty pillow beside her and the bed still made from the morning. She hated being alone and she realized she was reliable upon her husband, depended though pathetic, this she knew. A small flicker of what had been a smile, faded as quickly as it came and standing from the bed, she drew the curtains upon the night.

She made her way to the door and stepped out into the dungeons. The clicking and scraping of high heels could be heard echoing, the loud noise bouncing off the walls and floor, creating an 

everlasting echo afterwards. Amber eyes scaled the entirety of the corridor ahead although the woman held a serious, fearless composure, deep down, she held concern and if possible, some reminiscence of fear. One hand ran alongside her, smoothing along the damp stone wall as she came to a halt outside her husband's potions classroom. She would have gone straight past the wooden door if it hadn't been ajar. She frowned deeply and peered cautiously around the doorframe, not daring to take a single breath.

Was it possible her husband had returned from his errand early?

Expecting to see the towering six foot lean figure of her husband, she felt great disappointment flow through her veins as she stepped into the empty room. Letting free a melancholy sigh, Kala shook her head. Right when she was about to turn away, she noticed a bundle of ragged clothes in the space between one group of work desks and Severus'. Tilting her head to the side, she felt her heart skip a beat warily. As she got closer to the heap, she could make out the small black ears poking out of fluffy ebony hair and a tail, which lay limp across the floor.

With one hand on the desk, she fell carefully to her knees with concern in her normally fierce eyes. Her free hand pulled the excess of the clothes from the body of the creature. She wasn't wrong when she suspected a nekubus but it was impossible for there to be another as Harrykins was the only one, a breakthrough. But now, there was another, a miniature version but clearly much younger.

It was not until she saw the familiar facial features that she registered the fact that this was Harrykins. Inhaling a sharp intake of breath, her free hand brushed over his cheek as her eyes studies his lifeless body. A glint of metal caught her glassy pools and her gentle touch came across a chain around Harrykins' neck. She followed the chain with her fingers to where it was fastened around the leg of the desk. She remained in her position, her jaw now clenched.

What sort of scum would do this?

She gazed at Harrykins' face for a moment and figured Harrykins had been force fed some sort of potion as she eyed the vial that had been carelessly thrown upon the floor a few feet away from where she sat perched. She knew Severus disliked Harrykins in some way but she doubted he would trap him and do this. Severus wasn't like that and it appeared only she knew that. She gently pressed her hand into Harrykins' thin small shoulder and shook him carefully as the possible hint of tears began to blur her vision. She hoped it wasn't too late.

Even as she held onto Harrykins, the nekubus didn't respond and merely lay limp and still in her arms, still alive but unconscious. Kala remained in her position, nudging him gently and afraid to 

hurt him more than he was in his young form. Biting her lip, she forced the negative thoughts to the back of her mind.

_What if he didn't wake?_

_What if he was damaged permanently?_

_More importantly, what if this was irreversible?_

However, even if the potion had intended to knock him out for hours, perhaps days in his small body, many students in the school wouldn't have put in their calculations that Harrykins was a demon, not a mutation of a cat-human crossbreed. A deep sigh left Kala's lungs and the sound seemed to hang in the miserable atmosphere. Her amber glance held itself on the floor only glancing up to look into his pathetic face. When all hope seemed lost, she suddenly looked up. He began to slip from an unconscious state of sleep as the shaking began. He blinked a few times and looked up at Kala's face and stared. Her stomach leapt into her throat and her eyes were suddenly fixated on the small nekubus. He was blank for reactions and merely bit his lip, his mentality reverting to that of a young child's and he turned his head away and looked around the cold creepy room.

He looked about ready to cry as he felt lost and confused. Where was he?

Her knees were growing numb from kneeling on the stone floor. She stared at his eyes and saw that he looked scared and deeply upset but most of all, confused. Kala wasn't of greatest intelligence but it didn't take a genius to work out what the potion had done to his mental state. Not only did he have the body of his younger self but the mind too.

Looking around frantically, Kala pushed herself up from the floor and looked down at Harrykins. Thinking fast wasn't a strong point; she was the type who acted first before putting her mind to it. Kappy. He needed to know but she couldn't leave Harrykins alone in this place. What if his attacker came to finish him off?

She couldn't leave him. "H-Harrykins? It's me…its Kala." She whispered, afraid that he couldn't remember her.

She reached down again and picked up the chain in her hand, holding the desk leg in the other. With as much strength as she could muster, she lifted the desk up and slid the chain free from underneath. She immediately dropped the desk with an almighty desk and blew on her hand to relieve the friction burn. She glanced at his face and saw how frightened he was and knelt once more. She carefully pulled the small body close to her, holding his burned body like she would Sevastian.

He looked up at her with confusion and fear and he was small and alone, unable to detect where he was but in the arms of a stranger. Strangers always mistreated him and he wondered how he was going to get out. He stared at Kala. She hadn't hurt him but so far, she was being kind to him and the name seemed to strike something in his mind, something familiar. His eyes locked onto hers and he whispered her name.

"Ka…la? Ka…la Sn..Snape?" he said, trying to say her name properly and speaking it as it rung in his mind, familiar. Even though it was Snape, he pronounced it as "snap". Kala smiled and nodded once, resting the palm of her hand on the side of his face. He had a mild temperature possibly caused by the worry and fret which was understandable.

Carefully she turned his cheek to look at her using two fingers and she soothed him quietly.

"Shh…We'll get this sorted. Don't cry, I'm here."

His deep green eyes, always so full of emotion had filled with tears and his form was trembling in Kala's arms. It was mighty difficult to not be afraid in this state as the last thing he semi remembered was being assaulted and suddenly his mind revolving around cookies and curling up on a pillow with a storybook and perhaps a teddy bear. His eyes frantically looked around the dungeons, sounding discomforted confused and obviously afraid. His deep green eyes, always so full of emotion had filled with tears.

The smell of potion remains burned his nose and it wasn't pleasant. He wanted his cookies and his teddy bear but most of all, a blanket and a warm bottle of milk to soothe his shivering self. He still depended somewhat on milk and he also lived on fruit even if it displeased many to take care of him as he recalled. It made him want to leave or crawl up in a corner where he wouldn't bother anyone. His stomach was growling but tears had formed in his eyes. Her finger continued to brush his cheek slowly, trying to settle him.

She slipped two fingers of her fingers under the heavy chain around his neck and began to loosen the object. When the space between his neck and the chain was wide enough, she slid the metal chain over his head and freed him of the weight.

"There now, that's better." She soothed, running her fingers over his hair and small, flat ears.

She pressed her lips gently to the side of his forehead and planted a small kiss of reassurance upon his flesh, holding him tightly to keep him warm before she decided to get up and leave. Harrykins tensed suddenly as he heard slow footsteps outside the classroom and his wide eyes fell upon the door behind Kala. Kala could feel his heart racing in fear and his body shaking quite violently. Kala didn't hear the footsteps coming from the stairway to the classroom because perhaps she wasn't focused as the only sound was of a cold drip echoing in her head along with the thump of the nekubus' heartbeat.

However, she'd felt him tense while running her hand down the boy's back and knew Harrykins was indeed very alert. He only did so when he was fearful or sensed danger. She thought she'd settle slightly so clearly for the latter. The sound of a footstep scuffling the stone floor as they stalled seemed to rebound off of every wall and glass jar of the classroom, making Kala freeze in unexpected fear. Her eyes wide as Harrykins suddenly panicked and began to squirm in her grasp, she tightened her arms around his thin frame.

Daringly, she turned her head to look at the floor behind her slightly, noticing immediately the black polished shoes in the doorway, following up to black trousers and then a black frock coat. Severus. Harrykins seeing the look the man's face suddenly whimpered and knowing he couldn't free himself of her grasp, buried his face in her robes.

"I-I can explain. The door was open and I came in…I thought you might be here but you weren't-Harrykins has been poisoned! Someone-"

She was silenced by Severus as he rose a hand, forbidding to hear anymore of her stutter.

"I see." He said shortly, no emotion in his baritone voice. "Let me make this quite clear beforehand. On what circumstances are my doors ever open, Kala?" You know better than anyone else that I seal all my doors with a powerful spell that none other than a wizard could break. If however I am in a room, my door is always closed. Haven't you learned that by now?" he asked with a narrowed brow.

Kala looked back at her husband sheepishly, her face passive. "I only thought-"

"No, you didn't think. You never do." He hissed, sweeping inside the classroom and closing the heavy door behind him with a slam.

Glaring menacingly at Harrykins, he made a displeased noise and looked sharply at Kala. "Stop playing with that…thing. What have I told you?"

Severus' voice sounded full of loathsome displeasure as he watched Kala cradling the creature in her arms almost like her own child. The thought turned his stomach sickeningly.

Kala on the other hand did not move from the cold hard floor. She stayed placed, still holding the nekubus tightly and securely in her grasp. "He's my friend." She whispered quietly.

When her husband was like this, angry, she feared him. He never hit her or threatened to do so but his words were so bitter, so sharp and poisonous like venom. In those black eyes, something hardened and she flinched.

"Oh? Is that so? Who am I then dearest? I thought I was your husband?" His waspish whispers through gritted teeth seemed ongoing. She didn't wish to fight, not like this. Not now.

"You…you are. I just want to help him. He needs an antidote."

Biting her lip hard, her watery eyes turned to the floor, glancing at the frightened boy in her arms. A tear ran down her cheek and she heard Severus turn his back on her with the sweeping of his cloak. He never liked seeing her cry. It displeased him more than anything. Harrykins shook as he heard it all and found the man scared him more than anything. It seemed clear that the man hated him and after a moment, he lifted his head and braved looking at the man.

"Sevvie?" he said softly, hesitant in his childish voice. "Sevvie, what's that?"

He was pointing at a jar in which what looked like some sort of animal was suspended in green liquid. He stared at it in distaste. His eyes were wide, filled with tears and his snowy white cheeks were slightly red from crying. He leaned back against Kala. So far, he liked Kala because she was nothing but kind to him, like a mother not that he had ever had one. He knew he didn't have a mother and that he never had. He hadn't been born into the world that way.

Severus turned to look at Harrykins, his jaw clenched and his face rigid.

"Hold your tongue!" he growled, his obsidian eyes almost turning to slits with dislike and anger. Harrykins had flinched when Severus snapped at him loudly and almost as if he were a parental figure to him, he fell into silence and stared at the ground. He was afraid and at that moment, he leaned back against Kala and seemed to be stuck in stony silence even his stomach rumbled again. Looking at Kala with a softened glance, he slowed the bitter taste occurring in the back of his throat and cleared it. "There is no…antidote for this mixture." He said simply, bending down to pick up the cracked vial. "There never was."

Biting his tongue, he looked at them both completely composed as though this wasn't even an important matter. In fact, he looked as though he were enjoying himself.

Turning her head in an instant, Kala's wide eyes fixed on Severus almost desperately.

"What?! There has to be one!" Her voice sounded like a plea of desperation as her fingers clung to Harrykins' baggy clothes even tighter. "You can do it love, you could make something, anything please!"

Severus arched a thin black eyebrow at his wide and opened his mouth to speak, a fair pause beforehand.

"Kala, don't assume there is an antidote for everything. Life isn't as simple as that. If it was, we'd all be running around behaving in a disgustingly carefree manner." Black eyes met the burning amber ones and Kala never replied. "Besides, he can manage. He's supposed to be such a great danger after all." Tossing a shrug in her direction, Severus prowled down the side of the classroom towards his desk.

"No…" Kala hushed below a whisper. Her head turned to look at the smaller version of Harrykins once more.

The small nekubus' ears twitched and he picked up the sound of wings as a dragonfly zoomed around the classroom and nearly landed on Severus' head. Luckily, it didn't as it continued to fly around and he sneezed and suddenly, the dragonfly decided to perch on his nose. He crossed his eyes to try and look at it and pouted when he couldn't yet at that moment, he reached up for the dragonfly. Kala watched him like a protective mother and the corners of her lips twitched an amused smile as his eyes crossed when the insect perched on his nose. Kala knew another sneeze was yet to follow as it was all so predictable. Suddenly Harrykins sneezed again and she laughed softly, bending down to kiss his head soothingly before looking at her husband who sat at his desk with a quill in his hand.

Harrykins sniffled, wiping his nose and looked around the classroom again, taking a bit of more time to look at it. There were points of different colors and he liked them but not the smells. With a heavy exhale, she looked around the room also. Since she'd last entered here, he had added some new jars and bottles on the shelves, not a large amount but it was easy to tell what was new and what wasn't. The new jars weren't covered in an inch thick of dust. Harrykins could hear a rat scurrying along and as some of the odors drifted over to him making him stick his tongue out in distaste. From the corner of her eyes, she saw this and she laughed aloud once more, causing Severus to look up from his desk.

"What is so amusing?" he asked, clearly irritated.

Smiling brightly, Kala looked at Severus with laughter in her eyes. "I'm keeping him. I'm going to look after him." She chirped happily, feeling Harrykins squirm again. Tilting her head, she bit her lip and looked at his needy face. "Come Sev, he needs a feed. He's starving." She mused almost sounding like a new mother.

Severus' jaw had slackened in that moment, his white face paler than ever. Any words he wished to express were not available. The snarky potions master was silenced at last. The dragonfly had once more taken refuge on his nose and he finally grabbed hold of it and pet it with a finger until it zoomed out of his hand again. He leaned back against Kala as his stomach growled again and his green innocent gaze fell on Severus' silent and stony face. Why did the man dislike him so much? It didn't matter much because he perked up at the thought of being kept.

"Can we leave this scary place?" he asked softly, afraid someone would yell at him for talking. Kala nodded.

The dungeons was a place he never wanted to come back to nor did he want to stay here any longer. It was not a place he could get used to. He'd been in the room for about fifteen minutes and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm hungry." He finally admitted though it was obvious to everyone. The large long sleeved shirt he had on fell over his shoulders and Kala frowned softly at Harrykins. She pulled the baggy top back onto his shoulder, trying to cover him up but with the holes and sheer size of them, it wasn't a brilliant effort.

"Hmm, I'm sure that there's some milk in the fridge and some fruit. We have fruit." Biting her lip, she looked directly at the beautiful green eyes that Harrykins had. "We do have fresh fruit in a bowl, don't we Sev?" She asked, still looking into Harrykins' eyes, almost in awe.

Severus stared at them, still not speaking and still appeared to be in shock from his wife's outburst. Blinking twice, almost as if he was coming out of a daydream, he licked his bottom lip and bit it. "Wh-what?" he asked before shaking his head and pushing himself up from his work desk. "Yes, I believe so." He whispered, walking around the desk now standing in front of it as he straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did I hear you correctly? You want to keep it?" he drawled, looking the creature over with great distain. "Kala, this is no pet. You cannot keep it like this."

"No Severus, you're right. He isn't just a pet. He's ours, mine in particular seeing as you find dislike in him. Then again-" She stopped herself before she uttered the words _since when do you like anyone_. Kala smiled softly at her husband and began taking a few steps towards the door, still holding the young Harrykins. "He relies on us, babe. He needs us. We could be like parents to him…the parents he never had."

Like a ton of bricks had been dropped upon him at once, Severus looked at Kala blankly and dropped his arms from his chest. At least now he didn't look so smug. "Parents? Ah, Kala. We have plenty of children. We don't need anymore." He said in a serious, deep tone.

Kala looked at her husband though narrowed eyes and brushed off his comment. "Oh well, I'm keeping him. You can't change my mind. I won't abandon him, not now."

With a small smile, she looked at Harrykins and winked before heading towards the door, one hand on the hanging handle.

"Wait!" Severus called loudly and sighed, stalking steadily up towards his partner and looked at her and not the nekubus. "I need a rest and some time with you. I'll follow behind, to my chambers, right?" he asked, watching Kala nod and open the door. She headed along the corridor, her heels clicking nosily and eventually fading as Severus locked the classroom door.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I hope you enjoyed that. I sure am.**

**Chapter two is in the process of the making so be patient.**

**Please review and give me your thoughts and opinions.**

**Thanks!**

**-Harrykins-**


End file.
